Louis Greene
Louis Greene is a Character in Season Six and Season Seven of Showtime's DEXTER. He is Vince Masuka's third lab intern. He is a technological wiz, having expertise in gathering information and is even capable of hacking certain websites. His fascination with Dexter Morgan borders on obsession. Description Louis is a slender man with short, brown hair and blue eyes. He is sometimes seen with facial hair. His work attire ranges from subtle lab coats to more suburban styles, closely fitting a "hipster" look. His casual clothes consist mostly of T-shirts and jeans. In his penthouse apartment are various collections of games, toys, models, and artwork, showing that he has unique personal tastes. Personality Louis is what some might call a "nerd." He spends most of his time on his computer designing video games or selling collectibles. His job as a lab intern allows him to "research" for his next big title - Homicidal Tendencies, a video game about serial killers. Besides his forensic work in Miami Metro Homicide, he uses his abilities to hack information when a technological professional is needed. In several instances, he helps Lieutenant Debra Morgan grow closer to catching DDK (the Doomsday Killer). His relationship with Vince Masuka is friendly and helpful. After the Prosthetic Hand is stolen by Ryan Chambers and sold online, Louis wipes out the event across the internet to protect Masuka and the department. Masuka is relieved, even though Louis couldn't retrieve the purchased arm. Louis is starstruck by Dexter Morgan due to his fascination with Dexter's expert blood-spatter work. In his first approach to Jamie Batista, he asks her whether Dexter is "as cool at home as he is at work." Later, Louis grows to hate Dexter because he scorned the video game that he worked on for five years. History Although Louis Greene doesn't personally appear until "The Angel Of Death," these events lead up to his introduction. * "Those Kinds of Things" Vince Masuka, now running classes at the local University, starts an intern program where he leads a group of newcomers through the department in search of a protégé. Louis is not among these candidates. Masuka picks a man named Peter Latton, who has the highest test scores but, unfortunately, but then faints at a crime scene. Masuka next chooses the attractive runner-up, Ryan Chambers. * "Once Upon a Time" Masuka's relationship with Ryan is flirtatious but his prior history with women makes him reluctant to throw too many advances her way. When Batista catches him staring at her, he says, "Hands off." * "Smokey and the Bandit" After awhile, Ryan appears to become rather attracted to Masuka. At the same time, however, we're clued into Ryan's unusual interest in The Ice Truck Killer. Masuka, attempting to win his way in with her, provides a "gift" by showing her the evidence box for the ITK Investigation, which holds Brian Moser's hospital ID and, most importantly, the Prosthetic Hand formerly worn by Monique, one of his victims. Ryan: "What do they do with all this stuff?" Vince: "It just sits here...in evidence. Forever." Ryan: "That's a shame. This is a piece of history..." After agreeing to go on a date with Masuka, Ryan secretly snatches the Prosthetic Hand, placing it in her handbag. Soon, Ryan mentions looking at evidence from other cases, such as the Trinity Case and the Bay Harbor Butcher Case. Masuka informs her that he can't, since those cases went to the FBI. He promises to make it up to her. * "A Horse of a Different Color" The arm is not discovered to be missing, until Vince Masuka receives a phone call from an unknown caller (who, in reality, is Louis Greene): Vince: "This is...Vince Masuka!" Louis: "Hey, I've been bouncing around like five people so I'm hoping you can help me." Vince: "I can try, what you need?" Louis: "Uuuh, I'm a collector there's a prosthetic hand for auction on buythistreasure.com. It says it's from the Ice Truck Killer Investigation. Is that real?" Vince: "What?! No, hang on a sec...no, that's gotta be a fake. Only people who have access to our evidence room are police employees...and interns. ...Fuck me. (realization that Ryan sold the hand on this site)" Louis: "So...I shouldn't bid on it, or..." Vince: "No, definitely not." (Hangs up the phone) Less than a minute remains on the bid and he notices the price is at $1,200.00. Attempting to outbid it at $1,300.00, he finds that the auction ended. Masuka has no idea who purchased the hand...and he grills Ryan. She admits that she stole it because she needed money for rent. Vince is furious, stating that the chain of custody is sacred. He fires her, saying that "he's done... with all of it." Season Six * "The Angel of Death" There is now three confirmed kills by The Doomsday Killer, and ''Vince Masuka is short an intern. He calls in his third choice to work with him: Louis Greene. During a briefing, Lieutenant Debra Morgan and Detective Mike Anderson run over details of the murder of Erin Baer. Masuka mentions the discovery of a third number - '''1244 '(the previous two being 1237 and 1242). Suddenly, Louis speaks up, saying he had checked on the numbers usage in the Book of Revelation, only to be interrupted by Debra. Not recognizing him, she asks who he is. Masuka states that his name is Louis Greene, the "latest and greatest intern from his forensics class," adding that Louis is up to speed with the Doomsday Killer Case. Louis is allowed to continue, after a question about Ryan Chambers (which Masuka curtly dismisses with, "She's gone!" Louis informs the team that numerology is covered extensively in Revelation, but the only number that's repeatedly referenced (in the thousands) is 1260. Mike and Sergeant Angel Batista propose that the number is counting up to something, with Louis suggesting the "end of the world, the Rapture..." Debra hopefully asks Dexter if he discovered any evidence on the angel wings. Reluctantly, Dexter lies to her, saying that he found nothing (so that he can investigate the man he saw in the crowd). Debra orders the team to keep searching for Gellar, and dismisses the meeting. As everyone clears out, Masuka approaches Louis, making note of Louis's abilities with computers. Louis smiles and admits that he tools around, having done some consulting, and even made a couple RPGs (role-playing games). Vince gives his perverted smirk as he asks if any of them feature "Amazon women of immense strength." Louis smiles a bit awkwardly, responding with a "no." Masuka drops the topic and asks to use Louis's laptop. He locates the site buythistreasure.com, by entering the words "Ice Truck Killer." Louis says it out loud, a bit shocked, and Masuka tells him to keep it down. Masuka states that if word gets out that evidence is disappearing, it would put the whole department in a big mess, including himself. Louis asks why not just get it back from the seller. Masuka replies that he tried, but he didn't have the selling information that was given to the auction. Louis catches on to what Masuka wants, which is to make the problem go away. He smiles and tells Masuka, "I'll look into it," before sitting down to work on the issue. A few days later, Masuka asks Louis if there is progress on the... moves his hand around stiffly. Louis regretfully informs him that he was unable to get the hand back because the buyer used an e-sniper program that firewalls the buyer, so whoever has it...has it for good. Vince shows his worry, until Louis continues with, "However..." To Masuka's relief, Louis says that he removed all traces of the sale on the internet, so it's like it never happened. He adds that he improved Masuka's credit rating, installed a modded-up intel chip to over-clock the CPU, and a porn scrubber. A very pleased Masuka expresses his gratitude to his new favorite intern. * "Just Let Go" Unfortunately, the next time Louis is seen, Brother Sam has been found shot at Good Shepherd Auto Repair. In critical condition, Sam is sent by ambulance to the hospital. Dexter Morgan arrives on scene to figure out who did this to his friend (vowing to himself they will pay for it). Louis stands talking with Masuka about the crime scene when Dexter begins to explain step-by-step exactly what happened. Louis smiles widely and calls him a "fucking rock star" while he stares on with awe at Dexter's abilities. Dexter glances at him and starts looking for additional evidence. Dexter begins to track a man named Leo Hernandez, a shot-caller who had replaced Dexter's previous victim, and who had threatened Brother Sam. Unfortunately, Detective Mike Anderson tracks Leo quickly enough to make it to his house before Dexter can make a move. A gunfight ensues, with Leo being gunned down by Mike and several police officers. Dexter, feeling that he lost his chance at revenge, arrives on scene with his forensic kit. Louis is there and excited to see Dexter. Louis asks to watch him do the blood-spatter work (almost like a kid in a candy store). Dexter gives him an awkward glance, and Masuka tells Louis that he's not ready for blood work since he's still learning fingerprints. The two head inside and Dexter follows, where he soon discovers a DVD that clues him in that the real killer may have actually been Nick. Invited along with the entire department, Louis arrives at Debra Morgan's housewarming party. He spots Jamie Batista and eavesdrops on her conversation with Deb about Harrison and Dexter. When Debra walks away, Louis approaches Jamie with an awkward first line: Louis: "Let me ask you a question. Um...is Dexter as cool at home as he is at work?" Jamie: "Why? Is he like...your hero or something?" Louis: "Yeah, right. Cause that would like...make me a nerd, which...really I'm not." They continue to talk, with Jamie inquiring if he wishes to become a forensic analyst. Louis answers that he actually already has a career - a creator of video games.Jamie is impressed by this, saying it's "so cool" and she asks why he's working as a lab intern. He says it is inspiration for a new game he's creating about Homicide. An intoxicated Joey Quinn arrives at the party and begins to flirt with Jamie. Louis tries to get Quinn to back off by stating that he and Jamie were talking. Quinn tells Louis to run back to the lab, while referring to him as "Igor." Batista observes Quinn being obnoxious. When Quinn remarks that Jamie has an "outrageous ass," he punches Quinn in the face. Before Quinn leaves the party, he has a moment with Debra where he reveals his heartbreak over her. * "Nebraska" Jonah Mitchell is found the sole survivor of an incident in Nebraska thought to involve The Trinity Killer (who has been dead since 2009). Dexter (with urging from a construct of his deceased brother) takes a trip to Nebraska to find out more about the situation. He tells no one where he is going. Meanwhile, Debra deals with internal problems, as well as trying to figure out where her brother went. Sergeant Angel Batista mentions that Jamie notified him about her watching Harrison for a few days while Dexter is out of town. Jamie said she didn't know where Dexter went, during their larger conversation about her date with Louis. Hearing that Jamie and Louis are dating both surprises and amuses Debra. Debra: "Let me get this straight, the guy who is Masuka's tool all day long is going to be sexing up your sister?" Batista: (with a look of concern and anger on his face) "When you get ahold of Dexter find me." Detective Mike Anderson reads aloud a quote regarding the Whore of Babylon, leading the team to talk over the case of Holly Benson, a recently released captive. Holly thought two men were involved - an older man called The Professor and another younger one who released her. If the accomplice is a former student of Professor James Gellar, the total possibilities (excluding females) are 2400 students. When Louis remarks that the number isn't that big, Masuka jokes unless they're talking virgins. Louis offers to help. While Harrison is sleeping, Louis and Jamie are sitting on the sofa in Dexter's Apartment, just hanging out. She begs him to show her his new game and promises to keep it a secret. She gives him a kiss to seal the deal. He jokes that the kiss is a contract and then opens up his laptop to reveal the game he's working on. Louis cautions that it's rough, not even a beta version. Jamie watches the game, which is based around the police department. When she see her brother, his likeness amazes her. She asks if he is the main character, and Louis explains that if Angel is the lead on a case, he is "kind of" the star. Suddenly, Debra burst into the apartment and Louis closes his laptop. He listens to Jamie and Debra talk about Dexter's mysterious disappearance. The next day, Masuka has a surprise for Debra, who is worried over the 2400 names she has to go through to find the accomplice. He tells Louis to go ahead, and Louis explains that he created a program to cross-reference former students of Gellar with people living within a 20-mile radius of Miami (excluding a few variables). The list now only has 200 names. It wasn't legal, but Masuka states that Louis isn't an employee of Miami Metro, just an unpaid intern. As Debra looks through the list, Travis Marshall is seen on the third page. * "Sin of Omission" After working at a crime scene, Dexter returns to the department. As he carries a coffee, Louis calls out his name, excitedly runs up to him, and expresses his admiration for Dexter's discovery that the body had been re-positioned He asks Dexter to teach him how he figures things out so easily. Dexter brushes Louis off with, "Yeah sure. We'll do that...sometime, but right now I've gotta..." and he walks towards the briefing room. Louis follows Dexter in and stands next to him. Debra goes over the Doomsday Killer Case, stating that the city is freaking out, with over 100 calls coming in each day. She thanks Louis for condensing the list of possible accomplices to only about 200 people. She tells the team to divide up the names and keep investigating. The group disperses, and Dexter plans a way to get Travis Marshall to trust him. After a conversation with Quinn, Batista notices his sister arriving with Harrison via elevator and greets her asking why she's there. She says she was taking a walk with Harrison and thought he might want to see his Daddy, but Angel says that it's probably cause she wanted to see her big brother. She somewhat agrees, though the real reason arrives when Louis walks up saying he got her text. She asks if she wants to join him on the walk and he agrees to it, walking off happily while Angel seems a bit irritated. Jamie asks if Angel still doesn't like him and says he should come to dinner, to at least get to know the guy before he starts hating him. Angel reluctantly agrees at this point. The next night the three all meet up at a fancy restaurant, where Angel can be seen firmly staring down Louis while he attempts to casually talk cars with Jamie's brother. Unfortunately this doesn't result well and Jamie, feeling the tension build up, decides to leave for a second to let the two talk "cars". Louis goes on to say what an amazing girl she is only to be told that Jamie is interested in a lot of people, something that Louis assumes that means she dates a lot of guys. Angel says that Louis seems like a nice guy, but she's too young to be getting into anything seriously with anyone...he sits back and makes sure that the gun he's holstering is visible as he makes this point clear that he "doesn't" want to see Louis "hurt". Louis looks at the gun and then nervously takes a drink. Following the unfortunate murder of Lisa Marshall effectively being displayed as the Whore of Babylon, Dexter struggles to find out information on an F.N. Galloway based on the fabric he found at the crime scene. Louis shows up with a box of evidence saying that's the last of them, while he sees Dexter using what Louis claims to be "Google" (even though the actual site Dexter is using is called Netrangler) and says that it is "so five minutes ago". He offers his assistance while Dexter feels he can't get much done around "Intern Puppy Dog", but agrees to let him give it a shot. Louis explains that this site named eliotsearchengine.com is able to track down content without being tripped up by that "sneaky SEO bullshit". As he types in the site and info, he receives a text from Jamie which he nervously looks at then deletes (remembering Batista's warning). He then sees Deb show up and tells Dexter that he'll leave him to what he was doing, heading off to return to his work. Apparently the search engine is able to pinpoint a location for Dexter, where Father Nicholas Galway resides so he did end up helping Dexter after all. * "Get Gellar" Dexter manages to find Travis Marshall there vengeful and anxious to kill Gellar as much as Dexter. He agrees to help him and manages to get him to a hotel room to be safe for the night, while returning to his lab to find out any info he can. While at work, he joins the briefing to find out the team's progress on Travis and Louis shows them Gellar's site, which has been growing rampant with followers seeking the End of Days. Deb says it will be a pain finding out where this came from but Louis mentions he could track down the internet protocol address, while Dexter hopes that he really isn't as good as he thinks he is. Deb says for him to go ahead and do it, she doesn't want to know how but just to do it. The meeting dismisses and Dexter returns to Travis. Louis, determined to prove Angel wrong in his assumptions that he's not good enough, works hard on figuring out exactly where the internet protocol was traced from when Masuka walks up asking about that. When he hears that Louis backed off because of Angel, he sits down and asks him if he's into this chick. Louis says yes, that she's amazing while Masuka says he must tell her that, that when it comes to the matters of the heart...always follow your dick. Louis wonders how he'll win over Angel however, something Masuka says that once you win over the girl...she'll take care of the brother for you. Masuka comes up to Deb stating that "Louis is the man", Debra joking about the bromance as Masuka presents a paper listing the address of the unscrambled IP, listing it as a welcome center. Debra, Mike and Louis all head to the location learning from the owner that his IP address is unsecured. He states that it's got a range of about 500 feet but Louis states that it could go up to 900 feet on a thousand milliwatts. As the owner walks away, Louis states that the guys could easily pull up in a car with a laptop and use the signal from there...further with an antenna even. The boost would be at least a couple miles and as they walk away (Debra saying she'd buy Louis a beer if her day wasn't already terrible, something he laughs about while thanking her claiming he has plans) the Santa Maria de Laredo can be seen just in the distance. Louis arrives with Jamie Batista at his apartment, something she immediately is taken in awe by. The very interior is very heavily decorated to fit an artistic theme: furniture, walls, trophies and other items all around. Jamie takes note of his collection and games, something that Louis says people love enough that he earns plenty of money from it (obviously based on the way his apartment is decorated). He says that with all his collecting, he doesn't really let a lot of people come into his apartment as they may feel he's compensating for something. Jamie reveals that she's been known to collect herself, saying that she went through an 80's phase in high school collecting those black rubber bracelets from back then. She asks him why he continued to blow her off and in honesty Louis admits he was trying to respect the wishes of her brother, since he threatened him and all. When she asked if he scared him, he asked if he would be a pussy by saying yes...something she said was that he was being honest with her. She smiled and began to kiss him, the two making up for the avoidance. The kissing shortly results in the two making love in his bedroom, though with the door open the camera pans through the room slowly until a familiar Dexterish theme plays while revealing the contents of one of Louis's cases. Inside the glass, sitting neatly on a pedestal is the Prosthetic Hand, thought lost forever to a random buyer. In reality, Louis was the one who paid the $1,200 for it and with his extreme fascination in Dexter Morgan...there is much more than meets the eye with this video-game designer/lab geek intern. * "Ricochet Rabbit" The following day Louis and Jamie are seen eating Sadie's Donuts, the local shop that Dexter Morgan visits every day as the "Donut Guy". As the two flirt with one another, Louis tells her that he wishes to show Dexter Morgan his video game and see what a real blood spatter analyst thinks of it. She agrees and then he states more of his admiration for Dexter, saying that he's never seen the guy make a mistake and feels that he wants to impress him, but thinks he's too intense. Jamie says that when she sees him reading Everybody Poops to Harrison that he's a "softy" underneath it all. She then urges him to talk to Dexter. He ends up taking this advice, trying to confront him again carrying a box of donuts...however Dexter is currently in a hurry to track down Holly Benson before Travis Marshall can get to him, so he says "Not now, Louis", which leaves Louis once more standing on watching his idol bypass him again. Later that night Dexter arrives home, ready to check in on his son before heading out again in search of the Ricochet Rabbit, only to find Louis and Jamie sitting on the couch. She says that Louis got there a little early for their date, something that Dexter asks about and sees if they can have their date here (since he has to head out). She says they can't unfortunately because Louis bought them tickets to see The Avett Brothers which are performing only that night. What could be seen as another inappropriate time to attempt to "bond" with Dexter, Louis asks if he could take a look at his game...something that Dexter again attempts to get out of by saying he has to put Harrison to sleep. Jamie says she'll take care of that for him, and walks with Harrison to the bedroom while Louis smiles, saying that "So...looks like you have a minute" and Dexter responds with "Looks like I do!", putting on his mask in a time where he should be elsewhere. Louis pulls out his laptop and brings up the game, starting to talk about how there are plenty of games about Homicide...however in his game, you get to play as the killer. Dexter looks at him for a moment with a serious expression, saying "...what?". Louis smirks and begins to describe that you have character choices such as Jeffrey Dahmer, Jack the Ripper and most importantly...The Bay Harbor Butcher. He looks over to Dexter in a way that suggests he was waiting for his reaction on that little bit of info, seeing that Dexter blinks and stares at him right after that point (this suggests that Louis already knows the truth about Dexter). Dexter says in his mind.."I AM the Bay Harbor Butcher"...here's a transcript of the scene: Louis: "So... the game is about Homicide. And no, there's like a million video games out there about that. But the secret to this game is - and I haven't even told anyone this yet but - in MY game... you can be the serial killer." Dexter '''(looks at Louis): "What?" '''Louis (smiles): "Heh, see you have these character choices. You can be, uh...Dahmer, Jack the Ripper...the Bay Harbor Butcher." Dexter: (inner dialogue) "I AM the Bay Harbor Butcher..." Louis: "So...what do you think?" Dexter '(sighs, looking at Louis): "...I think this is offensive...(Louis stares at him a bit shocked) ...Who would choose to be a serial killer?" '''Louis ('becomes nervous):' "Well, uh... well I mean it's like a vicarious thrill." '''Dexter:' "Vicarious thrill? How could you possibly know what it's like to take a life? Why would you even want to? It's a bad idea. Do something else." As Dexter walks away, Louis stares blankly at the screen dealing with the criticism he just heard. Jamie arrives asking how it went and he says that he's really not feeling well, packing up his laptop and moving towards the door. She asks then about the show and he looks at her, a weak and sick feeling in his voice saying that he's not up for it... before he walks on. Dexter then comes out and Jamie says she's available now as a sitter with disappointment in her voice. The next day Louis can be seen working feverishly on the computer, while Sergeant Angel Batista walks through the offices. He notices Louis and heads over to him, saying that he's there rather early. Louis reveals that he hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night with a lot on his mind (the rejection of his idea by Dexter for one). He then states that he may have found a new suspect in Doomsday_Adam, playing a video of Steve Dorsey's final post that claims he's been enlisted in God's army. Angel figures that maybe this guy was found by Travis Marshall and Professor James Gellar, then figures it's a long shot but still worth checking out. Louis provides him with a name and address, something that Batista immediately congratulates him on. As he walks off, he pats him on the shoulder and Louis sits there, saying the following to himself "At least someone appreciates me around here...". * "Talk to the Hand" Louis is a part of the on-scene team at the Ricochet Rabbit Crime Scene along with Vince Masuka, Mike Anderson, Lieutenant Debra Morgan and of course, Dexter Morgan (the man responsible for one of the deaths at the scene). Louis can first be seen talking to Mike in the background as Dexter does a run through with Debra of the situation, showing a group of forensics including Masuka in "hazmat" suits checking the boat for toxins. Masuka eventually leads Debra and Dexter to the ship's interior, where the body of Steve Dorsey is laid out on the ground with a knife pressed into his sternum. When he's unmasked, Louis recognizes him from the blog post that Steve made the previous day claiming he was a soldier in the "final battle". Deb asks why he didn't tell anyone about this and Louis says he informed Sergeant Angel Batista, who said he was going to investigate the Dorsey household. Deb becomes concerned and calls Detective Joey Quinn asking about Batista, realizing that Quinn had no idea where he was either. Frantic, Quinn heads to that location and manages to save Batista from a fire left by Travis Marshall. Louis is one of many present at Miami Metro Homicide when Beth Dorsey stages The Wormwood; however, he is evacuated along with everyone else in the attack, thus avoiding any damage by the poisonous gas. Only Beth dies in the attack, thanks to Louis's idol Dexter Morgan pushing her into a concealed room providing enough time for everyone to escape while she dies, and Dexter (along with his sister Debra) escape the facility. After the facility is cleared for entrance again, Louis and Masuka pass through the offices on their way to the Investigation Room to meet up for a briefing with Agent Hubbard. Louis wonders if it's even safe to be there, while Masuka says to "Relax Sidekick" and says that Hazmat gave the brass an all clear for them. Louis notes that he prefers "Intern" to "Sidekick" before arriving in the room, accompanied by Dexter Morgan and the rest of the detectives. He remains present as Hubbard explains Homeland Security's involvement in this case and how far it extends (only until their confirmation of the Dorseys to any terrorists). Dexter Morgan needs to figure a way to draw out Travis Marshall and he figures the perfect way is with use of Professor James Gellar's hand, which he stashed in the Morgue. As he makes his way to the elevator, Louis shows up once again to catch Dexter before he can leave. He says he was searching for him in the lab but couldn't find him, luckily he was able to locate him at the elevators. As the elevator takes a little bit of time to reach the current floor, Louis says "Looks like you've got a minute..." and Dexter realizes they had had this exchange yesterday. He laughs for a moment and says that he wanted to thank him for what he said yesterday about the game, that it made him realize he's spent too much time on make believe and would rather go out into the world, making his life count for something. Dexter's elevator arrives and Louis lets him go on, wishing that he'll hopefully feel better soon enough. Back at Louis' Apartment, Louis can be seen observing a Palm Chart on his computer screen while also making the same marks on the Prosthetic Hand he purchased earlier, as part of the Ice Truck Killer Case. He looks at the screen for a moment to verify that he's properly marked the hand, before standing up to move towards a cardboard box. He carefully places the hand within the peanut packaging material, covering it slightly as he gently closes the box, taping it up with care. He then takes a nearby label, placing it on the box while writing with a red sharpie the words "Dexter Morgan". Louis is called in along with everyone else to a crime scene, or rather. Tableau of Dexter Morgan's creation in order to lure out Travis Marshall. He notices the numbers "666", asking what that's about while Dexter confirms in his mind that Travis would know. He stands on watching as Masuka confirms that the hand featured at this crime scene belongs to Professor James Gellar, whom everyone else believes was killed by Travis (which would be accurate, however he died three years before). * "This is the Way the World Ends" Louis' last day is coming up and he asks Masuka if he can be hired permanently. Masuka only offers some occasional consulting work. He later assists the team when they are tracking Travis at the time of the eclipse. Season Seven * "Are You...?" Dexter finds Louis in his apartment and realizes he had used his laptop. Louis innocently says that he was just looking up basketball scores. Dexter express his displeasure and orders Louis not use his laptop again. That night, when Louis is at home with Jamie, he starts to bad mouth Dexter, calling him a pompous jerk. Jamie defends Dexter stating that he's her boss and he is a nice guy. Louis is shown cancelling Dexter's credit cards, using the information he gathered earlier from Dexter's computer. * "Sunshine and Frosty Swirl" Dexter breaks into Louis's penthouse and finds a paper with his credit card numbers, which solves the mystery of why they were cancelled. He turns his attention to Louis' computer. After searching through a few video logs, he finds one with Louis saying, "I would like to see Dexter lying in his own piss and vomit until it is the highlight of his day, NO ONE FUCKS WITH ME." Hearing Louis unlock his door, Dexter at first hides, but then decides to take advantage of the opportunity. He pushes Louis against a wall and begins to forcefully question him about why he is messing with him. Louis quivers with fear, and explains it's because Dexter criticized his game, which he spent five years working on. Angrily, Dexter warns him to stay away from him, work, and Jamie, with Louis promising that he will. That night, Dexter finds Louis in his apartment with Jamie, pretending all is well between them. Dexter realizes that Louis is not scared of him. He later drugs Debra and he slips out of her house. Dexter breaks into Louis' apartment and injects him with M99, intending to kill him. After a few seconds, though, he considers his promise to Debra. Dexter calls her and they meet at a park. He admits that he was tempted to kill, but did not go through with it. After a reassured Debra drives away, Dexter leaves Louis, still unconscious, on a park bench. He thinks to himself, "I still need to get you out of my life, but not by taking yours." * "Buck the System" To get rid of Louis, Dexter mails the Prosthetic Hand to the forensics department. Inside there is a letter to Louis, explaining that it was returned due to it being drawn on, with a demand for a refund. Masuka realizes that Louis had the hand all along. He shows his fury toward Louis, saying that he stuck his neck out for him and was stabbed in the back. He fires Louis on the spot, without accepting his denial. Louis slowly walks out, angrily looking at Dexter, who just smirks. Dexter has also anonymously sent Jamie a video of Louis with a hooker. When Louis arrives home, Jamie shows him the video. He tells her it's not cheating if you pay for it. She lashes out at Louis, stating that she never wants to see him again. He tries to blame it on Dexter, but Jamie doesn't believe him and storms out. Jamie's breakup with him, added to the fact that Dexter set him up to be fired, enrages Louis and he is determined to ruin Dexter's life. The next day, Louis is about to drill a hole in Dexter's boat, planning to sink it, only for Isaak Sirko with his men to arrive and question him. Louis is placed in a position where his life is on the line and so he tells them all about Dexter and how he wanted to get revenge on him by sinking his boat. Although Isaak tells Louis that he will let him go, Louis is shot in the head and dies on Dexter's boat. Isaak's subordinate, George Novikov, gets rid of the body. Later, Dexter uncovers Louis' murder while cleaning the ''Slice of Life''. Related Pages * Homicidal Tendencies (video game) * Jamie Batista * Vince Masuka * Prosthetic Hand * Isaak Sirko * Doomsday Killer Case Trivia *Louis drives a limited edition VW. *Louis is the second of two Season Six characters to be killed shortly into Season Seven. The other was Mike Anderson. Both characters were killed by those in the Koshka Brotherhood (Viktor Baskov and Isaak Sirko). **A secondary note is that both characters died due to being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Mike was simply driving home when he saw Viktor on the side of the road changing a flat tire. When Mike discovered the body of Kaja Soroka, he was shot dead. Louis was trying to sabotage Dexter's boat, ''Slice of Life'', when Isaak Sirko approached, looking for Dexter. After a terrified Louis admitted that he wasn't Dexter, Isaak shot him in the head so he couldn't be a witness. *He often posts video blogs of himself online, even mentioning Dexter Morgan in one of them. He's shown to be selling action figures, and even has a prostitute in one of them while filming (an act that would result in Jamie breaking up with him). *Louis got shot in the head by Isaak Sirko on Dexter's boat. Ironically, Sirko died on Dexter's boat as well. after being shot by George Novikov. *Louis is a Razer fan. He owns a Razer Blade laptop, various Razer peripherals, and uses the burning Razer's logo as wallpaper. *Before the airing of Season Seven, Louis was rumored to be the main antagonist of the season until he was himself killed by the real Main Antagonist, Isaak Sirko. Gallery VinceMasukaS6Pic1.jpg|Vince Masuka leading his class through Miami Metro Homicide RyanChambers3.jpg|Ryan admires the mannequin hand RyanPic2.jpg|That admiration goes a little far when she steals it VinceMasukaS6Pic2.jpg|Masuka realizes that evidence was stolen by Ryan LouisGreenPic2.jpg|Masuka wants his Ice Truck Killer problem taken care of LouisGreenPic1.jpg|Louise Greene. The latest and greatest intern from my Forensics Class LouisGreenPic3.jpg|"Whoever bought it, has it for good.." LouisGreenPic5.jpg|Louis watches on as Dexter expertly deducts what happened in the crime scene]] LouisGreenPic4.jpg|"The guy's a fucking rockstar!" LouisGreenPic6.jpg|"Hey Dexter, can I watch you do the bloodwork?" LouisGreenPic7.jpg|Louis sees Jamie for the first time, talking to Deb LouisGreenPic8.jpg|They meet for the first time BatistaSeasonS6Pic1.jpg|Batista admits his initial dislike for Louis LouisGreenPic15.jpg|"Intern Puppy Dog" LouisGreenPic17.jpg|"When it comes to matters of the heart...always follow your dick." LouisGreenPic9.jpg|Louis and Masuka listening in on narrowing down the suspect search LouisGreenPic10.jpg|Louis showing off his video game in its early stages LouisGreenPic11.jpg|Louis helping Debra out on the DDK case LouisGreenPic12.jpg|Louis talking with Dexter LouisGreenPic14.jpg|Louis and Batista "have a talk" LouisGreenPic16.jpg|Dexter: "I hope you're not as good as you think.." LouisGreenPic18.jpg|Louis explaining the probability of from where they are broadcasting the blogs LouisGreenPic13.jpg|Jamie meets Louis at work LouisApartment.jpg|Louis's complex apartment LouisGreenPic20.jpg|The two make up...then have sex LouisGreenPic19.jpg|The Prosthetic Hand, owned now by Louis Greene LouisGreenPic21.jpg|Louis wants to show Dexter his video game LouisGreenPic22.jpg|Blown off by Dexter once again LouisGreenPic23.jpg|Louis and Jamie watching over Harrison LouisGreenPic24.jpg|"Looks like you have a minute" HomicidalTendecies.jpg|Homicidal Tendencies...Louis's game LouisGreenPic28.jpg|Louis and Masuka at the Ricochet Rabbit crime scene LouisGreenPic25.jpg|"It's offensive...do something else" LouisGreenPic26.jpg|Louis is hit with the realization that his idol turned down his idea LouisGreenPic27.jpg|Louis helps Batista find "Doomsday_Adam" LouisGreenPic29.jpg|"Sure it's safe to be here?" LouisGreenPic30.jpg|"Looks like you've got a minute... LouisGreenPic31.jpg|"Now...I want to get out there and make my life...count for something" LouisGreenPic34.jpg|A reminder from the past LouisGreenPic35.jpg|Louis at the Gellar Hand Crime Scene 2013-09-13_2332.png|"WHY'RE YOU FUCKING WITH ME LOUIS?!" LouisGreenPic32.jpg|A Palm Chart, while Louis draws on the palm of the Prosthetic Hand Isaak-louis.png|Louis meets his demise at the hands of Isaak Louis Greene address.PNG|Louis Greene's driver license Appearances Season Six ' *"The Angel of Death" *"Just Let Go" *"Nebraska" *"Sin of Omission" *"Get Gellar" *"Ricochet Rabbit" *"Talk to the Hand" *"This is the Way the World Ends" 'Season Seven *"Are You...?" *"Sunshine and Frosty Swirl" *"Buck the System" (killed) Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Forensics Category:Miami Metro Police Department Category:Miami Metro Homicide Department Category:Secondary antagonists Category:Victims of Main antagonists Category:Killed at close range Category:Spared by Dexter Category:Vandals Category:Murder Victims Category:Indexter